Aquila
Legate Aquila, a character in the A Courtesan of Rome book, is the man who conquered your tribe. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Legate Aquila has short brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He wears a legate's armor consisting of a breastplate over a red tunic and a red cape attached to it. Personality Aquila once proudly served in General Julius Caesar's army and conquered your tribe. However, he eventually decides to testify against Caesar before the Senate in exchange for a reward. According to Marc Antony, Aquila is a brute with the political sense of a monkey. He sees no issue with breaking the law in pursuit of his goals. An example is when he illicitly ransacks the scholae and makes several unjustified arrests when he discovers your identity, under the pretense that Lena hadn't been paying taxes. Chapters [[:Category:A Courtesan of Rome|'Series']]/[[A Courtesan of Rome|'Book']]: A Courtesan of Rome * Chapter 1: A Princess of Gaul * Chapter 6: Marked * Chapter 7: A Fighting Chance * Chapter 9: Power Vacuum (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Snakes in the Grass * Chapter 12: Raising The Stakes * Chapter 13: Bread and Circus * Chapter 14: A Twist of Fate * Chapter 15: Best Served Cold (Mentioned) * Chapter 16: Triumph * Chapter 21: The Ides of March Relationships Victus Aquila conquered his tribe and forced him to acknowledge the supremacy of Jupiter Maximus over his own gods. Aquila sold him to Lucanus Flavius's ludus eight years ago. In Chapter 16, Aquila has his guards take Victus' weapons, forcing the latter to fight bare-handedly against the Thracian unless you previously commissioned armor for him. Delphinia Aquila conquered her tribe. Eight years ago, he sold her to the Temple of Ceres in Macedonia. Main Character Aquila conquered her tribe. Since then, she can vow to hunt him down in revenge for conquering her tribe. He doesn't recognize her after all these years. He is also attracted to her, as revealed at the end of Chapter 13. If she decides to don armor to enter the Basilica in Chapter 7, she can undermine his authority by persuading the Senators to leave him only one cohort of guards instead of the massive troop he originally wanted. In Chapter 16, you have the choice of exacting your revenge and killing him or giving documents to Antony which causes Antony to force Aquila into exile. Cingerix Aquila conquered his tribe. In the beginning, Aquila tried to break him. When he realized he couldn't, he sold Cingerix to the mines. He believes Cingerix is dead. Sabina Sabina is his wife. Although she talks about him, you do not know his identity until later. Due to your actions in Chapter 16, she either becomes his widow or remains in Rome when he goes into exile. Syphax Aquila purchases Syphax after he wins his first match as a gladiator. Gallery Aquila Full View.png|Full View Trivia * In Chapter 7, he is promoted to Vicarius Urbi, meaning he has the right to arrest and torture anyone viewed as a criminal within Rome's walls. * In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he is Italian. * His name means Eagle in Latin. * In Chapter 15, you are able to decide if you want to kill him or if you want to end the situation without bloodshed. ** No matter how you chose, you can make up your mind in Chapter 16, but doing so requires the use of diamonds. ** If you chose to spare his life, you can interrogate him in Chapter 16 for free. If you chose to kill him, you need to pay to interrogate him. ** If you chose to spare his life and have him exiled, Aquila is striped of his rank and sent to Germania. Although his property goes to Sabina at first, Caesar claims the property and fortune when he returns. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'A Courtesan of Rome' Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Villains